One Shot Wonders
by Divine-Red-Crayon
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots of various genres, featuring various characters, of various ratings. Now Playing: Bagels. At A Glance: Danny's having some issues with his breakfast in more ways than one. Oh dear, angry raisin eyes!
1. Staring Contest

**Title:** Staring Contest

**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Character Focus:** Vlad

* * *

Vlad stared at him. The clock ticked. Stark, green eyes stared right back. 

It was a game of wits. Vlad was struggling to keep his composure, his resolve.

His opponent met his gaze lazily, yawning as he did so.

It unnerved him that he had never been so threatened and by something so outwardly harmless. It would be completely against his principal to give in. He continued the stare down.

The adversary, though, had enough of the game. With another yawn he promptly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Vlad blinked, taken aback. He had won the staring contest, but this was no victory.

It didn't matter if the opponent didn't think he was losing anything.

This didn't change the fact that Vlad had been given a run for his money. Yes, he had been bested by nothing but apathy –pure and simple. All of his mind tricks were useless against that force.

Vlad sighed. It looked like he was there to stay. Rising in concession, Vlad crossed the table and scratched the ear of his newest ally. Packers, as Vlad mentally began to refer to him, purred lightly under his touch, stretching himself out.

With a frown he let his hand drop to his side. Something was troubling him.

He re-read the note attached to the cat's collar.

'_To Uncle Vlad, With Love_'

Young Daniel would _never_ let him hear the end of this.

* * *

**  
:AN:** I love toying with Vlad's character. I'm honestly surprised I've never seen this done… or maybe I have and just don't remember. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed it! 

Don't fret if you happen to read Spider's Web, I'm still plugging away... I just sort of fell into a slump which seems to be lifting. So yay and all that wonderful stuff.

-DRC-


	2. Life Saver

**Title:** Life Saver

**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Character Focus:** Sam

* * *

She was going to kill somebody, somebody whose last name was 'Fenton'; either Jazz or Danny. Particulars didn't matter, but she was definitely going to kill _one_ of them. 

And oh, how they deserved it.

It was just a matter of who deserved it more.

Jazz was fairly responsible, for without her the situation would have never even existed… of course, she never _asked_ Sam to participate.

That was where Danny came in. He was forced under the siblingly obligations enforced upon him by his parents to assist in his sister's project. Sam had no obligations whatsoever. And yet there she was, _participating_.

She had gone to great lengths to try and refuse him. Really, she tried! But it was no match for Danny's power of persuasion and the fact that Sam couldn't deny that stupid puppy-dog pouty face of his. She was getting softer everyday.

"You're a life saver, Sam," he'd told her. "I'd die if I had to go through this alone!"

Honestly though, this was just ridiculous. If anybody found out about it, her reputation would be shattered and ground to dust.

The only thing that kept her sanity in check was the fact that Danny was suffering the exact same fate as her.

Why, oh why did Jazz have to assume responsibility for the annual Amity Park Easter Egg Hunt?

Sam sighed, hating her life as she posed for countless pictures with countless screaming brats in the hot, stuffy,**_ PINK_** costume that smelled like rotten onions. She knew that Tucker was off in some corner laughing his ass off; he deserved it. He had sense enough to refuse steadfastly. At least she had the piece of mind that Danny was having a horrible time too.

She glanced over to check the status of her best friend. She easily spotted his blue bunny costume and his stupidly smiling mask. She felt rage boiling in her gut as Danny posed for a picture with a giggling Paulina Sanchez, who was only one in a line of many of Casper's A-List girls. He must have caught her watching, because he waved.

Sam promptly turned around.

Yeah, Danny was dead. She'd murder Danny. '_I mean_,' she thought as she situated herself for yet another photo, '_Who would miss him, really?_'

* * *

**:AN: **Well, I'd probably want to kill him too. I realized this is a bit late for Easter, but oh well. I work in mysterious ways. –Flips the light switch a few times and makes 'ooo' noises- 

Besides, the thought of Sam inside one of those big character costumes is hilarious.

I really need to get more sleep…

-DRC-


	3. ABCinnamon Gum

**Title:** ABCinnamon Gum  
**Genre:** Humor, Fluff (D/S)  
**Rating:** K  
**Character Focus:** Danny Fenton, Sam Manson  
**Extras:** Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley

**Dedication:** To all of you out there who have a strange fondness for cinnamon gum, much like myself.

**Warning:** OOC-NESS AHEAD!

* * *

We all have done things in our past we'd rather omit from memory… 

---

"Danny, you aren't going to like it," Maddie Fenton assured her six year old son. They were sitting at a miniature lunch table in the courtyard playground of the kindergarten at Casper Elementary. Maddie volunteered there once a week as the teacher's aid, this was her second visit.

"Aww, come on," he pouted, his pudgy little hands clasped together to beg, "Please?"

He had such big, pretty eyes. She couldn't refuse her son, even though motherly intuition dictated that he would not like cinnamon gum. She sighed in consent. "Alright, Sweetie, but you really aren't going to like it." She reached into her purse and pulled out another piece.

Little Danny quickly ripped off the wrapper and jammed the morsel into his mouth. After a couple chews his little face frowned.

"I told you so," Maddie laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Lem_me_ see," a little violet-eyed girl ordered, an untied pink ribbon trailing from her disheveled hair. She was a classmate of Danny's and a cute little girl despite the overly ornate dresses she wore to school, in Maddie's opinion. Then, to her horror and amusement, Danny spat the gum into his hand and gave it to the little girl, who then popped it right into her mouth.

"Tastes okay to me," she said after a couple chews.

It was then that a messy little boy in a beret rushed up to them and declared, "Hey! That's _ABC_ gum! Gimme! Gimme!"

The little girl shrugged and obeyed; the rest, my friends, is history.

* * *

"Hey Sam, Tuck," fifteen year old Danny Fenton greeted as he met his friends out front of the school. It was three o'clock and they were finally free from their day of toiling under the ever watchful eye of Mr. Lancer; vice principal, English and biology teacher, and closet prison warden all rolled into one. In other words, he was built for torture.

Tucker grunted in reply, too engrossed in his video game, shrugging slightly. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker and said 'hello'. The trio started on their daily trek home, relief as the weight of the school week floated away. Fridays always seemed magical in that respect.

"Ooh, hey, what flavor gum is that?" Danny asked noticing Sam's working jaw.

"Cinnamon," she replied.

"Can I get a piece?"

"Do you even _like_ cinnamon?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Well I'm not about to waste a stick on you if you don't like it." She blew a bubble, quite deliberately taunting him.

"Aww, come on!" Danny pouted, "Please?" He had a vague feeling of déjà vu... He knew he must somehow obtain a stick of Sam's gum! ...But how?

"No!" Sam said firmly, glaring at her best friend. "I only have a couple pieces left and it's my favorite!"

"You're no fun," Danny stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.

"Cry me a river," Sam smirked, satisfied that she had won.

They continued onward in a comfortable silence (except for the occasional blasting noise and cry of delight from Tucker, who evidently was enjoying his game). Then Sam caught it in the corner of her eye; it was that devious look Danny got whenever he was planning something (he was really horrible about being sneaky). This made Sam uneasy. She didn't know what he was planning, but she figured from the looks of him that it would be devious and her gum probably wasn't safe.

"You know, if you won't give me a piece willingly, I think I'll just have to take it from you by force!" he declared, jumping in front of her with his arms outstretched. He looked as if he was about to mug her with a tenacious grin on his face.

Sam looked appalled and clutched her backpack to her stomach, "If you think I'm letting you near my bag-" but couldn't finish the statement and she no longer cared about playing keep-away with her bag.

"My gum's gone," Sam whispered the moment her lips were free. Once she regained her sense, her cheeks flushed and she turned on Danny, her finger pointing menacingly at him, "You _stole _my gum!" She smacked his arm hard, but he jumped away and ignored the action otherwise.

"You know, it's not all that bad," Danny decided with a smirk. He looked the picture of nonchalance, hands in his pocket as he lazily blew a bubble with his commandeered ABC gum.

Tucker, whom had looked up in time to see the startling exchange between his friends, stared on in pure horror. "Dude," he said, the fact that he just beat his new game completely erased from his mind in favor of more... _pressing_ matters, "I do _not_ like where this is going."

---

... Some of us aren't so lucky.

**

* * *

**

**:AN:** Well… there you go. Danny was a little bit OOC, because as he currently is I couldn't see him doing something like that... Maybe in time... lol. And, added bonus, it was longer than the others! Although, it's quality over quantity...

The first sentence and last are in reference to Tucker and his inability to let go of the whole ABC gum incident (the very incident which I decided led to their friendship). It sort of haunts him, hence his apprehension of the more recent incident...

This is undoubtedly my favorite of the OSWs so far. I beg for you to give me your opinion!

-

**SUPER HEART YOU ALL!  
**

**- **

**-DRC-**

** EDITED 6-11-07**


	4. Myspace con Carne

**Title:** Myspace con Carne  
**Genre:** Humor…  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character Focus:** Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad

**Disclaimer:** I haven't done one of these for this thing yet… so here you go! Um, don't own Danny Phantom or Myspace. Oh man… It makes me feel sad to think that I should even have to tell you people this...

* * *

"Danny, out of all the stupid things you have ever done, and man are there a lot of them, this –by far- takes the cake." Sam studied her best friend with a wry amusement.

"Yeah," he replied eagerly, "This is pure, unadulterated genius!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Danny, that's exactly what I said."

"Pssh," Tucker rolled his eyes. "You're totally in on this too, Sam."

"The man makes an excellent point, Sammy," Danny nodded. "I mean, we wouldn't have nearly so amazing a layout if it weren't for your special, gothy, artistic touch."

"Hey, I just said it was stupid," she shrugged. "I said absolutely nothing about not finding it hilarious. Especially Tucker's addition."

Danny laughed. "Yeah man, those pictures are fantastic! How'd you do it?"

"Well," Tucker began, beaming with the praise. "It was nothing really; I just found a couple gossip tabloids. They have unflattering pictures of everyone, so I figured Vlad wouldn't be an exception. Oh, and I used Photoshop, because I'm chill like that. Yeah, it took a while, but I'm pretty pleased with how they turned out. I'm especially pleased with Ballarina Vlad, if I do say so myself. You'd honestly think it wouldn't work as well as it does."

"This is why you're the Techno Geek, Tuck," Danny laughed. "No one else could pull it off with such... flair."

"We just have one detail left," Sam announced with measured pride.

"And I know just the thing!" Danny typed with fervor for a second and then leaned back to allow the others to see his work.

Tucker arched an eyebrow. "Vlad con Carne?"

"Yup," he grinned.

"Vlad... with _beef_?" Sam clarified... or she tried to at least. "Danny, that's not even original."

"Oh come on," he impatiently justified it to his skeptical friends. "But it totally works! Vlad needs a pseudo evil name to go with this over-done, pseudo evil site! It's a perfect fit and it compliments your handiwork nicely, Sam."

Sam thought for a brief second before a smirk developed on her lips. "Good gravy, I think you have a point. Alert the media! Daniel James Fenton has officially made a valid point on something!"

"Alright," Tucker said, putting a hault to Sam's teasing of Danny. "Let's see this thing in it's full out glory." He clicked the "view profile" link. "Okay," he read allowed. "About Me: My name is Vlad, I am all powerful and all, just really, really amazing. I don't own the Packers and so I covet them, I also don't have the woman of my dreams. Instead, I'm nursing a twenty year grudge on the man who _did _marry her. I have a strange obsession with things I can't have. So if you have something not in my possession, look out. I'll freak the crap out of you to get it!"

"General interests," Sam continued. "Things that I can't have, revenge, manipulating teenagers, revenge, denying that I have/need a cat, revenge, the Green Bay Packers, my grudge against Jack, revenge, the Packers, and Tom (my only friend)."

"Favorite song," Danny finished, "Micheal Jackson's 'I'm Bad'. Favorite movies, Polterguist-"

"I think we have too much free time on our hands." This earned Sam two disbelieving looks from her best friends. "I mean, don't get me wrong… I don't really see _how_ it happened or where the time came from, but come on! Look at this thing! It borders on lame."

Danny shrugged. "Eh, it's finished now."

Tucker tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if he'll ever find it..."

"Sure, Tucker," Sam rolled her eyes, "Like Vlad wastes his time with Myspace. He's too busy stalking the Fentons and being a sleazy, evil businessman and ghost creep."

"Hmm, yeah," Tucker shrugged. "You're probably right."

… Meanwhile.

"Sulker."

Said ghost nearly jumped out of his ecto-skeleton. "Yes, boss?"

"What, pray tell, are you looking at?" The ghost's boss asked with a steady voice to mask his rage.

"Nothing?" He replied futilely. It was as plain as day what he was looking at. He'd made the mistake of displaying it on one of his employer's larger screens, one that nearly took up an entire wall. Not one of the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter's best moves...

This was the day Vlad Masters developed a new obsession. He would attain and dismantle this blasphemous "Myspace" piece by infuriating piece. Soon though, he would discover the goal to be impossible. It enraged him and only fueled his obsession…

And so there came to be four things in life Vlad Masters could not buy: Maddie Fenton, The Green Bay Packers, Daniel Fenton's loyalty… and Myspace.

* * *

**:AN: **Oh my god. Shoot me now. 

I was mauled by a plot bunny, a seriously twisted plot bunny. I'm sorry for unleashing this into the world. And the ending is so very, very weak.

I'm sorry about the delay on Spider's Web. Seriously! Hopefully, the update will be by Sunday.

**Eh… R&R?**

-DRC-


	5. Breathe

**Title:** Breathe  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T (for rather morbid themes)  
**Character Focus:** Sam (in her POV)

* * *

Sometimes I make the mistake of letting myself wonder which would be worse; knowing he was dead, or just knowing he was gone.

I don't get the luxury of the choice. He's just gone, and I'm stuck wondering. A thousand 'what ifs' fly threw my mind like dead, dry leaves on a breezy autumn day. I could have stopped him, I couldn't have stopped him… when will I realize that makes no difference? Right now, he's gone. Right now I don't know if he's dead or alive… or both.

Right now there is nothing I can do about it. The 'what ifs' are pointless. They won't bring him back. He left. He moved on. I should follow his example. He would, on some level at least, want that.

He wouldn't want to know that I sit by my window each night until I fall asleep. I sit and wait and just hope that maybe his silhouette with cast against the moon, that he'll sweep me into his arms and I will discover that no time has passed after all, that I had been dreaming.

It doesn't matter though. Everything's a dream now; everything is an illusion now that he's gone. Everything seems to move so fast now. I can't keep up. I think I've stopped trying.

I've stopped eating. It just seems so pointless and now everyone's worried about me. They fawn over me with their concern. Why should they bother? I'm just dreaming, waiting to wake up. They say I'm sick. I agree.

To think, he left to protect me.

Days blur into nights and nights melt into days. I've lost count. I don't know how long he's been gone, how long I've been in the hospital. Days, weeks, months, years. I don't know. I'm dreaming. Such a long dream.

Still, no matter how painful this uncertainty is, this painful hope… knowing that he couldn't come back to me would be worse. A thousand rusty knives through my heart.

But it doesn't matter. The end is the same.

We all have to stop breathing sometime.

* * *

**:AN:** I love this. Dark and juicy. Teehee. We all need ourselves a little angst every now and then, even if it is OOC...ish.

R&R (because you luurve me!)

-DRC-


	6. Touch

**Title:** Touch  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+ for no reason in particular  
**Character Focus:** Danny and Sam

**Before You Read: **This is a prequel-sequel to my other recent one-shot, _Panic! In the Pantry_, but it can also be read as a stand alone, which is why it is in here instead of making _Panic! In the Pantry_ a two-shot... Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a spark, a surge of energy. It happened in a fraction of a second.

A begrudged helping hand and a peculiar look in the eye of the beheld was all it took.

Deep, buried, but there -the seed had been planted in his mind. He would remember her forever... and not just because she had knocked him down the stairs.

He was only eleven.

He would remember the first time he heard the sound of her voice ("_Watch where you're going you- oh _**crap**!"). He would remember her sharp, emotional eyes (_god she had a temper_); violet fury. He would remember, always, the shock of the first time they touched hand to hand. He would remember how she had, with little strain, pulled him to his feet.

He would also remember how hard he had fallen for her, quite literally. He remembered yelling at her (_she had claimed it was all his fault_!), finding out her name (_Call me 'Samantha' and die!_ ), he remembered two weeks of detention...

He remembered becoming first her friend, then her best friend.

And for so long, he'd told himself that she'd never like him. He was too meek, too shy, too awkward... he was lucky she even was his friend. The memories, the seed remained, but they were buried deep.

Occasionally they would return to the surface with a fury _(like the kind he'd first seen in her eyes_) and he wouldn't mind holding her (_I'm stronger now, not like I used to be... maybe_?)... But that would be like playing Russian Roulette, and he didn't want to risk losing her.

He focused on other girls, more attainable, more impossible; Valerie and Paulina respectively. For a while it worked, the perfect distraction. Maybe even the perfect substitute... but not a substitute, because she was still there. No, but definitely at alternative.

Of course, that fell through and was filled with enough problems (_but a small seed was planted there, too_).

Jealousy brought his feelings back with a vengeance, and soon he couldn't repress them so well anymore.

He stole glances.

He held her eyes a little too long.

He denied it a little too loud, a little too often.

And then it became more obvious... (_Will she notice that I haven't let go of her hand yet_?)

It became so hard...

Slyly, he took her hand in his. (_Danny I've pretty much been pining after you since freshman year_...) He was finally allowed, whenever he wanted. He was sixteen.

She smiled back and entwined their fingers, relishing the tingle at her finger tips and the shock that passed through her body. (_So you do like me_? -_W-well, y-yeah_?) She let her head rest on his shoulder and sighed. She was finally allowed, whenever she wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

** :AN: **I really have to work on my endings... Anyway, hope this wasn't too confusing. I just felt like elaborating on the infamous first meeting I alluded to in _Panic! In the Pantry_. Hope you enjoyed!

Love,

-DRC-


	7. Hard Love

**Title:** Hard Love  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating: **T (language)  
**Character Focus: **Sam, Valerie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Phantom was down. Sam Manson watched with rage from the side lines as the creep the boy cared so much for confidently strutted up to him and pointed a gun at his head. Valerie Gray smirked.

And Sam snapped. A battle cry erupted from her throat and spewed out like a violent vomit. She charged forth to protect the boy she loved. Valerie was plowed down to the ground with a startled yelp of "What the fuck?"

Danny gasped. "Sam?"

Valerie glared at the girl that was pinning her down, "Manson? What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Sam sharply turned to Danny, "Get out of here! -NOW!"

Danny didn't have to be told twice. With a brief exchanged glance, his thanks was communicated. He disappeared.

Valerie came to her senses and shoved Sam off of her roughly. "Do you know what you just did? Do you! I had him, I had him right where I wanted him! Oh my god, I could kill you!"

Sam picked herself up off the ground and pushed some stray hairs from her face. She still panted, trying to catch her breath from the animalistic tackle. She rolled her eyes, unable to speak just yet.

Valerie swiftly approached her and poked just above the chest. "Is this a joke to you? Do you think this is funny? Do you know what you did? That was Danny Phantom! A ghost! You just saved a destructive, manipulative, evil ghost!"

"Valerie Gray," Sam sneered. "You have absolutely no idea."

"Why you little-" she stopped herself. "I'm not Valer-"

"Sure you aren't," Sam crossed her arms. "I know more than you think I do, princess."

Valerie retracted her costume. "You know?" She asked dumbfounded, "Does that mean that Danny knows? And Tucker? Does everyone know?"

"Danny knows... Tucker too, possibly someone else," Sam replied uneasily. "But no one else."

"How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm not going to say," Sam replied sharply, hoping Danny wouldn't kill her for saying as much as she had already.

"Well, if you know who I am, and you where there when that damn ghost destroyed my old suit, thinking he was killing _me_, how could you help him get away now!" Valerie screamed.

"Well, probably because he knew you weren't in the suit... otherwise he would have destroyed you a long time ago!" Sam screamed back.

"BUT WHY WOULD HE CARE ABOUT THAT!"

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT YOUR ENEMY, YOU RETARD!"

With that, Sam swiftly turned and walked away in the direction she knew Danny had fled; back to Fenton Works. She was still red in the face with anger. Still unable to believe how stupid Valerie was... and at the same time, how lucky she was. Maybe things would work out between Valerie and Danny, who knew? As long as Danny's happy, she told herself... wondering all the while why he couldn't be happy with her.

Valerie stood in a sort of shock, staring at the retreating figure of psychotic Sam Manson who had just risked her life for someone who didn't even have a life of his own. She rested the gun back on her shoulder with a grim resolve, knowing she'd have another chance at the Ghost Boy. Manson had no clue what she was getting into, and as far as Valerie was concerned, next time she got in the way she was going down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:AN: **I only vaguely remember writing this... wasn't finished when I found it, so I gave it a nice little round about open ending and stuck it up. Hopefully it didn't disappoint.

And, though it may seem to... this isn't meant to bash Valerie. I'm anti-bashing. Make love, not war. Peace.

-

Love,

-

-DRC-


	8. Bagels

Title: Bagels  
Character Focus: Danny/ Sam  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K

**::AN::** I wrote an entire piece ranting about bagels. I like bagels, bagels and I have no beef. I do no writing for two months and this is what I spit out. Lord help me, I think I have a problem.

* * *

'_Bagels_,' Danny thought with disdain as he spread the impossibly immobile cream cheese on the untoasted confection with a white plastic knife on the verge of snapping. It was the same everyday. 

Except sometimes the knife did snap in half, or maybe he'd use jam instead of the white cheese. But there was always that one constant, that one immovable, impassable force; the bagel. He and bagels had irreconcilable differences and yet it seemed nothing could tear them apart.

Today's bagel was cinnamon-raisin. Yesterday's was sesame seed. Once he made the mistake of getting onion-garlic-cheese medley... that wasn't such a good day.

Yes, it seemed Danny had fallen into the world of perpetual bagels. A world some people like to call College. Dorm food, true to the old cliché, really sucked. It was not for the faint of stomach.

Danny, thankfully, wasn't faint of stomach (having endured both oddities of meat and veggie courtesy of Tucker and Sam respectively), but his tongue just couldn't seem to stand the monotony of the daily bagel, the only breakfast food he could seem to get his hands on (and have time to eat while running late to Astronomy).

So time after time he just sucked it up and forced them down.

Something was different today though. Danny wasn't going to eat his bagel, which disappointed him on some level because he had wasted precious meal points on it. But rather than worry about lost points and wasted bagels, Danny was far more concerned with the five foot diameter confection before him chalk full of football sized raisins (two angled in such a way near the top to look like angry eyes). The hole in the center was positioned in a very prominent frown. To top it all off, it was floating a few inches off the ground. Danny was in trouble.

Of course he, Danny Fenton (AKA Danny Phantom), would have to face a possessed bagel. Someone or something had finally out down the Box Ghost in lame obsessions, though only barely. Still, the menacing look in the bagel's raisins and the eerie cream cheese glowy-gooey thing surrounding it made it look like a formidable opponent.

Not that it seemed to really do anything accept float there and look pissed.

After a bit of a stare down, Danny side stepped the ghoulish bagel and passed it. The bagel's status didn't change except that it was now menacingly glaring at a tree in the quad, slightly bobbing as it floated in place. Danny ran a hand down his face as he silently questioned both his sanity and the sanity of whomever decided that a possessed bagel was a good idea. He headed off to his class, already fifteen minutes late. He doubted he'd be able to concentrate.

The next morning Danny decided to skip breakfast. It just wasn't worth the hassle. Apparently, after freaking people out for about two hours, the floating bagel returned to it's normal bagel and was carried off by Sparky, the dog communally owned by everyone on campus.

Danny sulked on a bench. His stomach growled, demanding sustenance. Still, he refused anymore bagels.

This was where Sam found him.

She took a seat next to him. "What's wrong with you," she asked.

Danny noticed she had a drink in her hand, or it could have been a drink... It was kind of thick looking and an interesting shade of light green. At this point, Sam's green goo looked really tasty.

He reluctantly took his eyes off of her "drink", "I didn't have any breakfast today. I'm starving."

Sam looked at him strangely for a second. "So get something to eat then."

"I would, but I'm sick of bagels and that's all this stupid school has till noon!" He groused.

"No," Sam jiggled her beverage at him for emphasis. "Maybe if you only eat at Campus Corner."

"...You mean there are other places to eat?"

Sam stifled a laugh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Shaking her head, she replied, "You didn't know there were other places to eat on campus? You mean to tell me you've been eating the same junk for a month and a half?"

"Don't laugh at me!" he cried. "At- at least I'm not drinking green goo!"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "It's a green tea smoothie, thank you very much and I really don't see what it has to do with your cluelessness."

"Hey! I'm not clueless! If you'll recall I missed the second half of the school tour because_ somebody_ dropped the thermos!" He pointed accusingly at his friend.

A random passer-by quirked an eyebrow at the arguing couple and quickly hurried on his way.

Sam jumped to her feet and grabbed Danny's wrist with her free hand. She forcefully tugged him behind her. "Come on, you whine-o. We're getting real food."

Danny perked up, trotting up next to her. "Okay, and just because you are my savior and whatnot, I'm going to completely overlook the fact that you used the term 'whine-o'."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You are too kind."

They soon arrived at the campus's sub-par pizza place and Danny's eyes lit up with wonder. Sam's head dropped as the boy ran up to the counter and ordered the largest, most decked out pizza the place had to offer.

After devouring the only okay quality pizza, Danny grinned brightly at Sam.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?" Sam teased.

Danny then looked into her eyes with a devious, evil, completely un-Danny-like look. "Well, Tucker says it's because you've got a big, fat, mega-huge crush on me."

"W-wha?" Sam sputtered into her smoothie's straw as Danny broke into a harsh, mean, annoying laugh. This day officially sucked.

Fourteen year old Samantha Manson sprang up in bed, slamming the annoying, grating alarm clock off. She shook her head clear of the remnants of her dream and vowed never again to have green tea smoothies before bed.

Or bagels. There was just something about bagels...

* * *

**::AN:: **Well how's that for a surprise ending? ...We all have weird dreams every once in a while. 

Okay, you all know the drill! (R&R!)

Love,

-DRC-


End file.
